Una nana sin fin
by eiennonightscape
Summary: Nuevos sentimientos despertaron en Sharon. Parecía que había alguna posibilidad de estar con Break pero entonces… Él escuchó aquella nana. Nada bueno iba a ocurrir (Sharon x Break)
1. Prólogo

**Hola :) Syra al habla!**

**Antes de nada, decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _Jun Mochizuki__-_sensei!**

**Este es el primer fic de Pandora que escribo. Adoro a Sharon y Break –amo esta pareja-. Me he pasado el manga entero deseando que ocurriese algo entre ellos (con un beso me conformo) Pero bueno…*suspiro* La esperanza es lo último que se pierde xD**

**El fic se sitúa entre los 10 años que Oz aún está en el abismo, así que no creo que haya demasiados spoilers, aún así, avisados estáis! Hahaha**

**Agradecer a todas las amigas que me han ayudado a escribir este prologo, y también el primer capítulo ¡Muchas gracias a todas! Y, antes de dejaros con la lectura ¡Espero que os guste mucho! No olvidéis dejarme algún review (ya sea una crítica –constructiva- o un mensaje de apoyo) ¡Siempre son bien recibidos! :DD**

* * *

Prólogo

_Siempre había leído aquellas historias adulzadas. El típico chico apuesto, caballeroso y valiente que se enamorada de una simple muchacha. Adoraba esos relatos, lo tenía a montones en su casa. Tenía tal cantidad de historias amorosas en su habitación que parecía imposible leérselas todas. _

_Claro está, Sharon no solo se las había leído todas, podría ser que algunas las hubiese leído unas 3 veces como poco. Devoraba aquellos libros. Tal vez porque le gustaba la idea del amor, de tener una media naranja en algún rincón… Tal vez porque ella jamás podría vivir algo así._

_..._


	2. Capítulo I Apariencias

**Capítulo I.** Apariencias

Aquellos tacones la estaban matando. Ya casi no sentía los pies. Llevaba 3 horas bailando sin descanso, de un lado a otro del salón seguida por su pareja. Él era un joven marqués, de unos 20 años, que de casualidad se fijó en ella. La chica que siempre aparentaría tener 13 años. 13 inocentes años.

-¿Está cansada?-le preguntó educadamente, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

Sharon sacó una sonrisa de lo más profundo de su ser. Se veía adorable sonriendo, lo sabía, se lo habían dicho incontables veces. Aún así, ella creía que era como peor se veía porque, al fin y al cabo, nunca había sonreído sinceramente. Todo eran apariencias.

-Estoy bien

Hizo sonar su voz inocente. Él pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y siguió balanceándola como lo había hecho todo el tiempo. Apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro y trató de contener ese suspiro. Desde allí podía ver las puertas que daban al balcón. Incluso estando lejos de la puerta podía sentir como el fresco aire de la noche se filtraba por ella. Sentía la necesidad de correr hacía allí, de respirar ese aire y poder salir de ese teatro montado por la alta sociedad.

Sus ojos no podían dejar de ver esa salida. Era como la solución al increíble aburrimiento que estaba sintiendo. Para colmo, Break se encontraba cerca del lugar. Prácticamente toda la noche permaneció allí, recostado contra la pared con un canapé en su mano. Solía expresar un rostro serio pero en ocasiones sonreía, y eso ocurría cuando el joven marqués la pisaba. Algo bastante frecuente.

De pronto, sintió que su apoyó se separaba. Algo trastornada, ella lo miró.

-Os siento cansada-sonrió él ligeramente- Voy a por algo de comer. Esperadme aquí. Ahora regreso

Ella asintió. Sharon siguió al chico hasta que este se detuvo en la mesa de los canapés. Era atractivo, de hecho, sorprendió a todos al pedirle que bailase con ella. Aún así, a diferencia de todas las otras chicas que ahora se apelotonaban a su alrededor, Sharon no le encontraba nada fuera de lo normal. Era atento, simpático y supuestamente apuesto, pero le faltaba algo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo y rápidamente enfocó sus ojos hacía allí. Era Break, haciendo señas de que se acercara. Ella le negaba pero Break insistía. Por un segundo miró a su pareja de baile, sonriendo como un tonto con los comentarios de las chicas que lo rodeaban. Aquello la molestó y, sin pensárselo más, caminó hasta donde Break estaba.

-¿Se ha cansado de su príncipe, Ojou-sama?-le preguntó en un tono burlón-.

La mirada asesina de Sharon no ayudó a que Break dejase de reír, es más, hizo el efecto contrario. La chica agarró a su sirviente de la manga y lo arrastró al balcón. Como había supuesto allí no había nadie. Había una tenue luz, la de la luna, que daba lo justo para ver la cara a su acompañante. Ella caminó hasta la barandilla y se recostó en esta.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-le preguntó Break-.

Él también estaba recostado sobre aquella baranda de piedra pero, a diferencia de ella, miraba hacia el interior.

-Estoy harta-dijo con cierto desagrado-.

-¿De qué?

-¿No las ves?-ella lo miró con ojos grandes- Las máscaras que llevaban todos. No hay ninguno que sea un poco sincero…

Break soltó una risa que la desconcertó.

-¿No estaba usted entre ellos, Ojou-sama?-preguntó divertido-.

-¡No es lo mismo!-protestó- A mi me obligan a actuar así

Incluso ella dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras. En parte era cierto que la obligaban a actuar como una "dama" pero, por otro lado, puede que ya fuese parte de ella aparentar. Break le sostuvo la mirada, valorando si creía o no lo que le acababa de decir. Sharon tragó en seco y, ese simple gesto, hizo al sirviente sonreír.

-Así que…-empezó a decir- ahora le obligan a ser la inocente y dulce Sharon Rainsworth

Ella hinchó sus mofletes. Era un gesto que hacía cuando se molestaba con alguien y el cual Break adoraba. Él rió y alzó la vista hacia el cielo.

-No es así-murmuró ella. Xerxes bajó la mirada. Sharon tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y mantenía la vista fija al jardín de la mansión- Si pudiese me fugaría de aquí ahora mismo

Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa y la cogió de la mano. Inmediatamente la cara de Sharon pasó a ser de color rojo. Ella lo miró con ojos grandes, sorprendida de esa reacción de su sirviente.

-¿Me permitiría usar a Eques, Ojou-sama?

-¿A Eques?

-Usted quiere irse y yo sé el lugar perfecto al que ir ¿Qué me dice?

Sharon echó un rápido vistazo al interior del comedor. Todo le seguía tan repugnantemente falso que ni se molestó en ver si aquel marqués se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

-Claro-asintió decidida-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejó que Break le indicase a Eques a donde debía llevarlos. Ella simplemente se dejó guiar por su sirviente. En pocos segundos aparecieron a un lugar bastante alejado de la casa. Si hubiesen ido andando podrían haber tardado horas.

-¿Qué le parece?-le preguntó Break mientras avanzaba por el lugar-.

Aquel era el lago de los Leinster, o como todo el mundo lo conocía, el lago velado. Alrededor de aquel pequeño paraíso había una densa niebla, poca gente lograba llegar a la orilla. Gracias a Eques, ellos pudieron.

Era un lugar mágico, tal y como contaban. Había luciérnagas revoloteando por la orilla, aportando algo de luz al lugar. La luna se reflejaba en el centro de la oscura agua y, a las grandes piedras de la orilla, se podían distinguir diversas enredaderas decorándolas. Si la vista ya era maravillosa de noche, de día debía ser indescriptible.

Sharon observaba aquello con gran asombro. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Break la llevaría a un lugar como ese. Al pensar en él, le hicieron ganas de verle. Ella miró en dirección al chico, sentado cerca de la orilla mientras se quitaba las botas.

-B-Break-logró decir a pesar de lo perpleja que estaba- ¿Qué haces?

Él se levantó y se giró levemente a verla.

-¿Qué es ir a un lago y no mojarse los pies?

-¿Cómo?

De nuevo los colores volvieron a la cara de Sharon. Ella no podía, las damas… Hizo una mueca. Estaba harta de esa frase. Los zapatos la estaban matando y el agua parecía deliciosa. Tuvo la tentación de imitar a Break, de quitarse esos horribles tacones y meter los pies en el agua. Al final sucumbió. Se quitó los tacones y se levantó el vestido, lo justo para que el agua no mojase los caros acabados.

-¿Va a venir?-sonrió Break al ver que su ama se acercaba al agua-.

Ella sonrió. Estaba casi dentro del lago, ya podía sentir el agua cosquillear sus delicados pies. Dio un paso. A su mala suerte, fue a pisar una roca tan lisa que resbaló. "_Ojou-sama"_ creyó escuchar gritar a Break. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, a la espera de un impacto que no llegó.

Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos. Break estaba prácticamente encima suyo, empapado.

-Oh-hizo ella-.

-Me temo que su vestido está un poco mojado-comentó él-.

La cara de la chica fue suficiente para que Xerxes empezase a reír. Ella al principio estaba avergonzada pero rápidamente fue contagiada por las risas.

Sharon apenas se percató de lo cerca que estaba Break. Podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su delicada piel, produciéndole un cosquilleo cada vez que eso ocurría. Break, por otro lado, no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Sharon hasta que está empezó a reírse. A esa distancia, su risa aún era más hermosa. Parecía tan dulce.

-Bueno-interrumpió él. Sabía que no podía permanecer más tiempo allí, estaría mal. Se apartó de encima de la joven y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Creé que habrán notado nuestra ausencia?

-Si no lo han hecho aún, sin duda lo harán cuando nos vean

Break se echó a reír.

-Tengo ganas de ver la cara de aquel marqués cuando la vea regresar.

Sharon frunció el ceño. Se hubiese reído, a ella también le parecía cómica la escena. Break y ella llegando a la sala, totalmente empapados, y la cara que pondría ese besugo al verla. Aún así, a pesar de que quería reír, se contuvo y trató de mostrar cierta molestia.

-No es gracioso, Break

-¿Qué dice, Ojou-sama?-dijo ahogado por las risas- ¡Si en el fondo usted piensa lo mismo!

Los colores subieron rápidamente a la cara de Sharon ¿Cómo podía él saberlo? Estaba convencida de su perfecta actuación aunque claro, ese teatro no funcionaba con Break. Parecía que él era capaz de ver más allá de esa dulce sonrisa fingida.


	3. Capítulo II Castigo

**Capítulo II.** Castigo

Removió la sopa sin ganas. Estaba aburrida, abatida por la "charla" de un día entero. Era evidente que a su abuela no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que se fuese del baile, mucho menos con Break, mucho menos que regresase empapada. Se pasó todo el día repitiéndole lo que tenían que hacer las damas, que no tenían que hacer y que se esperaba que ella hiciera. Un total infierno.

Dejó la cuchara encima de la mesa y se retiró. Como castigo, esa noche ella misma se prepararía la cena. Y allí estaba. Con un poco de agua que, de milagro, logró darle algo de sabor. Suspiró pesadamente. Gracias a la bronca monumental que había recibido no pudo tomar el té. No pudo pasar sus horas hablando con Break, comiendo dulces en el balcón de su habitación. Le gustaba tanto pasar el tiempo con él. Y hoy tuvo que saltárselo.

-Vaya día…-suspiró-.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó una voz desde la puerta-.

Ella levantó la mirada y miró hacía allí. Break la estaba observando, recostado contra el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados. Sonriendo, como solía hacer.

–Estoy castigada-dijo de mala gana-.

-¿Y eso?

-¡Es mi cena!-protestó. Break rió y se acercó hasta donde Sharon estaba. Ella vigilaba sus movimientos. Nunca se podía saber que pasaba por la cabeza del sombrerero. Break se detuvo a su lado -¿Qué?-le dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. Él sonrió y agarró la cuchara- ¡Oye! –Break hizo caso omiso a las protestas de la chica. Se llevó una cucharada de la sopa a la boca. La degustó y puso una cara rara- Ya lo sé…-admitió ella-.

-Debería replantearse lo de tomar unas clases de cocina

Sharon arrancó la cuchara de sus manos y la lanzó hacía el fregadero, justo detrás suyo. Se levantó y llevó el plato a la encimera.

-Se de sobras que la cocina no es mi punto fuerte

-No lo dudo-comentó él-.

Sharon lo asesino con la mirada. Break desvió la mirada. Mala cosa fue a decir… Se rascó la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Sabéis? Ahora mismo acaba de venirme a la cabeza una canción

-¿Cuál?

-¿Recordáis la canción que solíamos cantar?-Break se recostó contra la encimera y clavó sus ojos a la lámpara que colgaba del techo-.

Por fin lo logró. Sharon esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, divertida al recordar aquellos días.

"_Solamente oír tu voz. _

_Ver tu foto en blanco y negro_

_Recorrer esa ciudad_

_Yo ya me muero de amor"_

Sharon sonrió ¿Cómo iba a olvidar esa canción?

"_Ver la vida sin reloj, y contarte mis secretos_

_No saber ya si besarte o esperar que salga solo"_

Break se quedó anonadado. Jamás pensó que Sharon le seguiría la corriente y se pondría a cantar con él. Ni él se creía como, ese pequeño gesto, lo llegó a hacer tan feliz. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, agarró una cuchara de palo que había allí y la uso de micrófono improvisado.

"_Y vivir así, yo quiero vivir así_

_Ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo"_

A Sharon le gustó la idea de Break pero, tampoco quería copiarlo. Corrió al armario donde estaban los utensilios de limpieza y sacó la fregona. Break se acercó. Ya no tenía la cuchara, la habría dejado por algún lugar. Agarró la escoba e hizo ver que era una guitarra.

"_Me desperté soñando_

_Que estaba a tu lado"_

Sharon hizo de la escoba un improvisado micrófono. Mientras, Break saltaba por toda la cocina con su "guitarra"

"_Y me quedé pensando_

_Qué tienen esas manos"_

Ella sonrió y agarró su turno para cantar

"_Sé que no es el momento_

_Para que pase algo"_

Break imitó a una estrella del rock. Ahora la escoba era un micrófono. Levantó el brazo y señalo a Sharon.

"_Quiero volverte a ver_

_Quiero volverte a ver"_

Sharon sonrió.

"_Yo quiero volverte a ver"_

Cualquiera que los hubiese visto, les hubiese dicho que estaban locos pero ¿Qué más daba? Ellos eran felices. Antes de que apareciese alguno de los sirvientes, guardaron sus "instrumentos musicales" a sus lugares. Aunque la cuchara de palo que Break usó seguía en paradero desconocido.

Tuvo que soportar la charla de su abuela, no pudo ir a tomar el té con Break pero, definitivamente, todo eso valió la pena por ese mini concierto en la cocina. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se dejaban llevar de ese modo. Cuando ella cumplió los 10 años (sus verdaderos 10 años) dejaron de hacerlo. Fue al terminar, cuando lo estaban recogiendo todo, que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba en falta.

-Si veis una cuchara de palo-empezó a decir Break- Ya sabéis…

-¿Dónde la has metido?-preguntó ella entre risas-.

-Si pues como termine en el mismo sitio que aquella sartén…

Sharon estalló en risas. Entre otras tantas cosas que le había dicho su abuela, una de ellas era: "una dama no debe reír escandalosamente, mucho menos si hay alguien con ella". Sharon no tenía una risa demasiado escandalosa, y poca gente la había escuchado reír de todo corazón. Pero, en ese momento, tuvo que hacer una excepción. En un principio trato de contenerse pero, cuando Break dijo _"sartén"_ todo esfuerzo era inútil. Así que dejó que saliese solo.

-¡Oye!-trató de defenderse Break a pesar que él también se estaba riendo, contagiado por ella-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, gracias a Break, logró cenar algo mínimamente decente. No es como si él le hubiese cocinado algo, en absoluto. Simplemente robaron algo de la comida de los sirvientes. Sharon cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró encima de su cama. Puede que al final resultase ser un buen día, sobre todo por lo que le había pasado en las dos últimas horas.

Extendió los brazos sobre el colchón cuando su mano topó con algo. Aquel era el libro que ayer estaba leyendo. Debido a la fiesta no pudo terminarlo, y hoy tampoco hubiese sido una buena idea. Lo tomó entre sus manos y examinó la portada. Era una historia bastante entretenida. Una doncella que quedaba enamorada de uno de sus criados. Al principio parecía que no había forma de que ellos dos pudiesen estar juntos, él siempre la trataba de "usted", como se supone que debía hacerlo pero, con el tiempo, sus palabras se fueron acercando a ella.

-Como si esto pudiese pasar-sonrió y dejó el libro encima de la mesita de noche- Las historias de los libros no ocurren en la realidad. Y las historias de la realidad no ocurren en los libros-Sharon cerró los ojos- Son mundos completamente distintos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Break permanecía en su estancia, sentado en la repisa de la ventana. Desde allí tenía una vista perfecta del majestuoso jardín de los Rainsworth. Suspiró pesadamente y miró hacía la luna. Apenas había cambiado desde que la vio ayer.

"_Rest now… my warrior"_

Break concentró toda su atención en aquella melodiosa voz. Parecía ser una niña cantando. En un primer momento pensó en Sharon, luego vio que aquella no podía ser su voz. Era como demasiado inocente y pura, y Sharon, a pesar de lo que pudiese aparentar, tenía ya 23 años. No podía sonar de ese modo.

"_Rest now, hardship is over"_

Break bajó de la ventana y salió al balcón. Parecía que el aire era quien llevaba esa canción. Por alguna razón, aquella voz le resultaba familiar. Tal vez eso se debía a que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba.

"_Live. Wake up. Wake up"_

La primera vez que escuchó esa canción… Fue justo antes de que los Sinclair fuesen asesinados. Un tormento de dolorosas imágenes se despertó en su mente. Y todo causa a esa canción.

"_And let the cloak, of life, cling to your bones- Cling to your bones"_

* * *

Nuevo capítulo!

Si alguien quiere saber cuál es la canción que cantan Sharon y Break, aquí os dejó el enlace en youtube

*youtube: ( /watch?v=9Ogg9SRXueY )

Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis dejar algún review :) Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^


	4. Capítulo III Mat Hatter

**Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta! :))**

**Siento si me atraso un poco en subir los capítulos, pero ando en época de exámenes, ya se sabe… Aunque eso no es lo peor sino que este años me quedo sin navidades de la de faena que me espera :(( Adiós navidades T_T Os he querido siempre *música dramática de fondo***

**Volviendo al tema del fic (hoy tiendo a irme bastante de los temas xD) espero que os esté gustando. Quiero agradecer todos los followers y favoritos que he recibido! Sobre todo los reviews :DD**

**A Marina: ¡Otra de las mías! Es que esta pareja es tan Oh! xD Yo sigo a la espera de un beso entre ellos ¡Eso como mínimo!**

**A BrookieLawliet: Repito que mi velocidad escribiendo es como la de una tortuga, voy muuuuuuuuuuuy lenta. Algo exagerado incluso xD Es que me tomo las cosas con mucha calam :DD**

**Me alegro de que a ambas os esté gustando la historia ¡En serio que me habéis ayudado mucho! Gracias a los reviews me han entrado ganas de hace un pequeño esfuerzo y terminar el capítulo 3, que es el que traigo hoy! ;)**

**Así que muchas gracias a todos! Dejo de enrollarme ya (se requiere mucha paciencia conmigo hahahaha) Espero que os guste! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo III.** Mat Hatter

Se sentía pesadamente mareado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, todo parecía distorsionarse a su paso. Aún así, eso no fue impedimento para que saliese de su habitación. Necesitaba encontrar a aquella chiquilla. La chica que cantaba aquella nana sin fin.

La cabeza le jugó una mala pasada. Iba a caerse pero logró recostarse contra la pared. Su respiración era irregular. Es como si estuviese a 40 grados de fiebre.

-Tengo que ir-se decía a sí mismo- Ella…

Perdió el conocimiento. Estaba flotando en medio de la nada. Era un lugar oscuro pero, aún así, podía ver con claridad. Break se sobó el pecho. Pensó que estaría herido.

"¿Dónde estoy?"Preguntó inútilmente. Trató de buscar algún rastro en ese lugar. No lo logró. Frustrado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sentía su cuerpo flotar hacia algún lado, un lugar que él no conocía "¿Qué es esto?" La frustración era evidente en su voz.

"El único lugar donde podemos hablar" Inmediatamente Break trató de localizar al propietario de aquella voz. Era una voz dulce, cálida, inocente. Se le hacía familiar pero no terminaba de recordar porqué "Sombrerero ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un cuervo y un escritorio?"

Un abrasador dolor surgió en el pecho de Break. Casi parecía que se le fuese a salir el corazón "¡Mat Hatter!" gruñó para sus entrañas. Por alguna razón, tras esa pregunta, su cadena empezó a actuar de forma extraña. Parecía que en aquel lugar las ataduras del contrato eran más débiles. Eso o… "¡¿Quién eres?!" inquirió Break, gritando a pleno pulmón "¡¿Dónde estás?!"

"Aún no me conoces, Kevin Regnard" dijo ella simplemente. Break calló de golpe. No entendía nada. No sabía por qué estaba allí, no sabía dónde estaba y tampoco sabía con quién estaba hablando. Pero algo tenía claro. Mat Hatter, su cadena, estaba relacionado con ella. Tragó en seco y se armo de valor para preguntar aquello a la voz "¿Eres…la chica que canta aquella canción?"

"La llaman la nana sin fin" contestó "Nunca termina"

Una ola de furia lo invadió por completo "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué siempre escuchó esa canción cuando algo va a suceder?!"

_Rest now… my warrior_

"¡Contéstame!" exigió

_Rest now, hardship is over_

"¡Contéstame!"

-¡Break!

Lo primero que vio fue a Sharon. Estaba notablemente preocupada, con algunas lagrimas amenazando salir de sus preciosos ojos. Break se situó. Estaba en el pasillo. Sharon estaba a su lado, posiblemente ella lo hubiese encontrado allí tirando. Se enderezó y se sobó la cabeza. Aún notaba un ligero mareo pero nada comparado con lo de antes.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella, de rodillas a su lado-.

Él la miró. Como la conocía…

-¿Qué ha pasado mientras estaba aquí tirado?

Sharon hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Sharon…

Break acarició su mejilla a la par que por ella resbalaban unas cristalinas lágrimas. "_O dios, no. No sé cómo tratar a los niños que lloran" _se dijo a sí mismo.

-Sharon-la llamó nuevamente en un tono suave-.

Ella lo miró. Break sintió a su corazón hacerse pedazos. Verla en aquel estado lo destrozó. Dudoso la atrajo contra si, la acomodó en su pecho y dejó que se desahogará entre sus brazos. Su corazón latía con más fuerza, a la par del llanto de Sharon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se levantó de casualidad porque creía haber escuchado un ruido desde el pasillo. Jamás imagino que, al asomar la cabeza por el pasillo, se encontraría a Break inconsciente, tirado por el pasillo. Rápidamente sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Tenía miedo, miedo de que a Break le hubiese ocurrido algo. Algo grave. Hacía tiempo que los signos de su envejecimiento habían aparecido. Ahora, cuando usaba el Mat Hatter, tosía sangre.

Ella corrió hacía él, se arrodillo a su lado. Le sacudió sin respuesta. Gritaba su nombre, pero tampoco servía. Break aún no respondía. Ese miedo fue en aumento. Sintió sus ojos arder, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. No importaba si ahora se ponía a llorar, su cabeza solo podía pensar en despertarle. Break no podía terminar así. No él.

-¡Break!-llamó desesperadamente-.

Justo en ese momento, pareció que sus palabras lo alcanzaron. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos, observándola con atención. Se sobó la cabeza, probablemente se golpeó la cabeza cuando cayó.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó en un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar, por no mostrarle esa debilidad que tan esmeradamente trataba de ocultar, sobre todo a él-.

Sintió sus ojos puestos en ella. Era evidente que podía ver más allá de esa fachada que apresuradamente había construido.

-¿Qué ha pasado mientras estaba aquí tirado?-preguntó-.

No pudo evitar aquel puchero. Se sentía débil, no le gustaba, pero no siempre podía ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Sharon…

Break le acarició la mejilla de forma gentil. Sintió como las lágrimas que se le habían escapado mojaban sus dedos. Sharon se fijó en su mirada, tan amable y cálida. Era como ver un pequeño sol allí. Otra lágrima se escapó. No podría seguir mucho más tiempo manteniéndose firme.

-Sharon-la llamó en un tono suave-.

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos habían cambiado ligeramente de color, ahora eran del color del atardecer. Aquel color rosado que el cielo tenía cuando el sol se escondía, aquel era el color de sus ojos en aquel momento. Sharon sintió la necesidad de disculparse con Break. Sabía que él no soportaba ver a la gente llorar y allí estaba ella, apunto de crear un mar.

Quiso decirle esas simples palabras _lo siento,_ algo así de simple y no pudo. Break la pilló totalmente de sorpresa. Sin ella entender el porqué, él la abrazó. No recordaba tan acogedores los brazos del sombrerero, aunque claro, hacía tiempo que no era estrechada entre ellos. Se acomodó encima de su pecho. Podía sentir latir a su viejo corazón. Fueron esos latidos, el poder sentirlos tan de cerca, lo que hizo que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos. Él le acariciaba el pelo con gentileza, como si ella fuese algo frágil.

-Sharon-él apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza- Estoy aquí

Esas palabras la inundaron por completo. Fue como sentir una ola de calor rodearla. Su corazón dio un salto. Ella alzó la mirada y lo miró fijamente. Estaban tan cerca como la otra noche, cuando ambos estaban en el lago. Puede que incluso más que aquella vez.

-No deberías estar llorando-susurró mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con el pulgar-.

-Break…-lo llamó en un puchero-.

Ella contuvo sus lágrimas una vez más.

-Estaba preocupada…

Se sintió increíblemente infantil al decirle eso ¿Qué era, una niña de 3 años? Pero realmente no se le ocurrió nada más que decirle. Ella realmente estaba preocupada, preocupada por él. Sabía del estado de su cuerpo, a pesar de su aparecería Break tenía más de 70 años.

-Debería ser al revés-sonrió él, alzándole la barbilla para que pudiese ver aquellos ojos otra vez- Soy yo el sirviente ¿no es así?

-¡¿Qué importa eso?!-le gritó- Yo…

Ni siquiera pudo seguir con la frase. Break sonrió y le acarició con el pulgar aquellas rosadas mejillas. Incluso llorando se veía hermosa.

-Yo estoy bien-le repitió mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Sharon.

Break esperó hasta que ella se calmó. En otra situación, se hubiese puesto de los nervios pero con Sharon eso no sucedía. Tenía ganas de estar con ella, de tenerla mucho más tiempo entre sus brazos, sintiendo latir su corazón a la par con el suyo.

-Debemos ir hacía nuestros dormitorios-le dijo casi en un susurro, mientras ella se adormilaba encima suyo-.

-Por favor-le pidió sin mirarle a los ojos, con la vista fija al suelo- Ven conmigo a dormir

A Break le sorprendió esa proposición. Jamás imaginó a Sharon pidiéndole algo así. Evidentemente, ese "otro sentido" no existía pero… Un hombre y una mujer en una misma habitación…

-Break-lo llamó ella en un tono de suplica- Por favor…

Él la miró fijamente unos segundos, valorando la situación.

-Sé que es una mala idea-empezó a decir ella-.

-Es una idea horrible-rió él- Pero… iré-cedió-.

Ella lo miró con ojos grandes. Parecía que ni ella terminaba de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. No era la única. Break no se podía creer lo que acababa de decir ¿Había accedido? ¿A pesar que eso les pudiese traer problemas? Debía estar loco. Bueno, eso ya lo sabía hacía tiempo.

Ambos fueron hacía el dormitorio de Sharon. A tientas en la oscuridad, se dirigieron hacía la cama. Break apartó el edredón de la cama. Sharon se tumbó y miró a Break. Él ahora estaba cogiendo el edredón y se lo estaba tendiendo encima. Se sentía tan cálida allí, además, podía estar con él. Nada podía ocurrir.

-Buenas noches, Break-le dijo dulcemente mientras se acomodaba-.

-Buenas noches, Ojou-sama

Ella cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Break, por otro lado, se sentía completamente despejado. Clavó su mirada en el techo, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, pero le resultó imposible. Lentamente, fue dirigiendo la mirada hacía su lado, donde Sharon dormía. Era como una pequeña muñeca ¿Cuándo se volvió tan hermosa? Aquel rostro tranquilo que tenía ella, lo calmó. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y cerró sus ojos. Estando con ella no podía tener ninguna pesadilla.

_"Sombrerero, ¿En que se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio?"_ Break abrió los ojos de golpe. De nuevo regresó ese dolor. Era otra vez ella, la chica de la nana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminó por aquellos vacios pasillos de la mansión. A los criados no les gustaba bajar allí. Era un lugar frío, espeluznante, alumbrado con apenas algunas antorchas. Siguió bajando aquella larga escalinata hasta llegar allí, a la sala redonda. Caminó sin dudar y se detuvo delante de la verja.

Pronto, en la oscuridad que había más allá de aquellos dorados barrotes, apareció un enorme ojo del color de la sangre. A cualquiera podría haberle intimidado, a él ya no.

-¿Qué ocurre, Raven?

Fue transportado a otra dimensión. Aquel era el método que usaba su cadena para comunicarse con él. Un lugar que oscuro con cadenas por todos lados. Era como una jaula. La jaula donde él estaba preso.

-¿Otra vez la voluntad del abismo?-preguntó el contratista a su cadena-.

-Hay una cadena que se ha escapado del abismo

-¡¿Cómo?!-se alarmó él-.

-Parece que va detrás de Eques y… Mat Hatter

-N-No puede ser… ¡¿Por qué iría una cadena tras ellos?!

-Parece ser una cadena especial, igual que yo. Tiene conciencia.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Siempre está cantando aquella nana

-¿Nana? ¿Te refieres a una canción de cuna?

-Es una nana sin fin. Se puede cantar durante años

-Raven, dime-aquel gran cuervo lo miró- ¿Cómo se llama esa cadena?

-Gilbert… Ella no tiene nombre

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal...?**

**Os espero en el próximo capítulo**

**¡No olvidéis dejar algún review y... Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
